


Red Garments

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus looks good in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Garments

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Fluffeh!  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 11 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Red Garments’.

It was highly unusual to see Starscream shifting nervously, especially here in the privacy of their own quarters. Optimus smiled, fingers playing over the shiny ribbon bow tied around the gift he’d just been given.

“It’s not Christmas yet,” Optimus said, “are you sure you want me to open this now?”

“Yes.”

An optic ridge arched up at that. A single word answer? From _Starscream_? Optimus gave the gift another look, feeling a bit nervous now himself. _Primus, please let me like it. He knows when I’m just being nice to be nice,_ he prayed, and then began to unwrap it.

The ribbon was carefully put aside, then the sparkling candycane paper peeled back without tearing. Starscream watched, optics bright and hands clutched together in front of his midriff. Optimus grinned as wings twitched, then lifted the lid off the box. He reached in and drew out soft, shimmering, red fabric. It unfolded, hanging long, the tassels at either end only slightly mussed and easily untangled with a light brush of Optimus’ hand.

“It’s a scarf,” Starscream said. “I know we don’t need clothing, but it’s holiday-ish, and wintery, and you like human things, and well, our kind _do_ where capes, or did, but I know how you are about fancy rank signifiers, so I made you this.”

“You made this?” Optimus asked, looking up in surprise.

“Skywarp knits. He showed me how. I hate it, so I learned to crochet. It’s faster.” Starscream shrugged, weight shifting left to right, right to left, then back again.

“It’s beautiful,” Optimus said, voice hushed and sincere. He reached out to Starscream and pulled him close, kissing the Seeker deeply. “I love it. Thank you.”

Starscream’s dark face heated, Optimus could feel the warmth against his cheek. “Welcome,” the Seeker whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
